Maya Tsukiko
Amaya "Maya" Tsukiko is a new student at Osaka Gakuin. She was created by AwesomeSauce14. Appearance Maya is a girl of a little over average height. She has long bright red hair, often braided or tied in a ponytail, or sometimes a combination of both, as Maya enjoys playing with her hair. She has vibrant bright green eyes, which, depending upon the light, may flicker between blue. Casually, she wears either a black graphic printed t-shirt under and unzipped red sweatshirt, or a blue graphic tee under a black denim jacket. Both are usually worn with jeans tucked into a pair of combat boots Maya likes to say are "perfectly broken in." At school, Maya wears the usual, regular student Osaka Gakuin uniform, although she hates it. She wears black leggings under her skirt, mainly because it's the only thing that keeps her sane about wearing said skirt. Personality Maya is overall, a very happy person. She's friendly and outgoing, often the first one to introduce herself or start a conversation. Maya can act childish and immature at times, and is also not the best at school, and has said that she is failing English class. But what Maya lacks in smarts she more than makes up for in spirit. Maya is a true-blooded optimist, and even when faced with defeat or sadness, she tries stay positive and hopeful, and keeps everyone in high spirits. Maya is ver protective over others, especially her brother, Kaede, and if someone ever tried to do anything to Kaede, they'd have to go through Maya first. She is one tough cookie, especially when her brother is involved. Background Before moving to Osaka, Maya lived in a small city known as Mikado City. She had a tight-knit group of friends, a spot in the Concert Band as a first-chair trumpet, and a status as one of the stars of the Track Club. Everything changed for her when her father became sick. The disease was unknown for many months, before Maya, Kaede and their mother discovered he had cancer. For a little over a year, the family struggled to grapple with it, and sadly, Maya's father died, two weeks before Maya's sixteenth birthday. After her birthday without her father, three months passed before Maya's mother told Maya and Kaede that they were moving. Maya was immediately objective, but her mother said it was already decided. Reluctantly, Maya moved to Osaka, and enrolled in Osaka Gakuin, along with Kaede. From the first day, she started seeing the weirdest things... Abilities and Powers Maya is as close to normal as they come at Osaka Gakuin. At the moment, she has no powers or abilities, nothing too out-of-the-ordinary, especially as her hometown of Mikado City was ordinary, nothing special. Her only slight skill is that of facial expression and body language recognition. It was a slightly random thing she picked up back in Mikado City, for a reason even she forgets. However, it does occasionally come in handy, as it's an easy way for Maya to tell what people are thinking, just by their facial expression and body language. Author's Notes * Maya is based off of a similar character of mine made for the World Trigger Fanon Wiki, link here. ** Her hometown shares a name with the main setting of the anime World Trigger, and many things about her are inspired by my prior character and the anime. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:Accepted Character